1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to paint baking ovens. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for distributing airflow along paint baking oven convection air holding zones with a high degree of turbulence.
2. Description of Related Art
Paint baking ovens are used throughout the manufacturing industry to bake the paint or coating applied to various articles such as automobile components. Such paint baking ovens often have conveyors or similar devices for bringing the component to be baked into the paint baking oven and then to carry the component through the various sections or zones of the paint baking oven. While the component is within the convection air holding zone(s) of the paint baking oven, heated air is blown over the surface of the component to achieve an even temperature over the surface of the component. This air is also useful to evaporate solvents and/or resins which are driven from the component during the paint baking process. After the component has been completely baked, the component exits the paint baking oven and continues on in the manufacturing process for attachment of outer body moldings and other parts.
Designers of paint baking ovens have traditionally attempted to deal with improving the final appearance of the paint or finish applied to the component by limiting variations in temperature occurring over the component within the various sections or zones of the paint baking oven. Particular attention has been focused on maintaining a constant temperature over the component surface while within the convection air holding zone(s) of the oven.
None of the art known to applicants suggest distributing airflow via ejector action longitudinally along a paint baking oven convection air holding zone with a high degree of turbulence to move all the air through the holding zone to maintain a constant temperature over the component thereby increasing paint baking efficiency.
Additionally, none of the art presently known to the applicants suggests reheating and recirculating the volume of air which is not exhausted back into the paint baking oven convection zone with turbulence.